


we are the helpless, selfish, one of a kind millennium kids that all wanna die

by Drhair76



Series: BAU High School [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Spencer's a cutie, Tara is a furry, and derek is a fuckboi, emily is not a good student, is that rlly shocking tho, press f to pay your respects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: (1:45 pm) sun_shinygal: hello babes!(1:46 pm) notyourprincess: i have been waiting for this day(1:46 pm) notyourprincess: get ready you fools





	1. they're all bad students pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. 
> 
> This is the Group chat fic that everyone wishes was better so here it is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: They are all in highschool, so Cat Adams isn't a hit woman and all the antagonists are here and accounted for. If you don't like that then ignore them?
> 
> lookitup - Reid  
> sun_shinygal- Garcia  
> thebomb.com- Morgan  
> notyourprincess- Emily  
> soccerskillz- jj  
> leavemealone- hotch  
> betterthanyouandyourmom- Rossi  
> lukewarmwater- Luke  
> alexanderhamilton- Blake  
> betterkatethannever- Kate  
> tarannasuarus- Tara  
> vitaminK- Kevin

**sun_shinygal** added **thebomb.com, vitaminK, lukewarmwater, soccerskillz, notyourprincess, lookitup, leavemealone, tarannosaurus, betterthanyouandyourmom, alexanderhamilton** and **betterkatethannever** into **The friend ship**

**(1:45 pm) sun_shinygal:** hello babes!

**(1:46 pm) notyourprincess:** i have been waiting for this day

**(1:46 pm) notyourprincess:** get ready you fools

**(1:47 pm) tarannosaurus:** wait

**(1:47 pm) tarannosaurus:** explain the group name

**(1:48 pm) sun_shinygal:** glad you asked my fine furry friend

**(1:49 pm) thebomb.com:** wait,,,

**(1:49 pm) thebomb.com:** tara,,,

**(1:49 pm) thebomb.com:** are u a furry?

**(1:50 pm) sun_shinygal:** we are the Friends and this is our ship (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**(1:50 pm) tarannosaurus:** nice.

**(1:50 pm) soccerskillz:** arent you all in class???

**(1:51pm) thebomb.com:** dont ignore me tara, I wont forget that easy.

**(1:51pm) notyourprincess:** of course we're in class Jen, when else would we txt?

**(1:52 pm) alexanderhamilton:** Not in class like a good student?

**(1:52 pm) notyourprincess:** um,,,

**(1:52 pm) notyourprincess:** since when have I ever been a 'good student'

**(1:52 pm) notyourprincess:** what even /is/ that?

**(1:53 pm) betterkatethannever** : me too man

**(1:54 pm) thebomb.com:** taraaaaa

**(1:54 pm) thebomb.com:** I know u see this

**(1:56 pm) tarannosaurus:** if I'm a furry than ur a fuck boi

**(1:56 pm) thebomb.com:** a wHAT

**(1:56 pm) thebomb.com:** IM NOT A FUCK BOI

**(1:57 pm) alexanderhamilton:** Sounds like something a fuckboi would say.

**(1:58 pm) thebomb.com:** (¬_¬)

**(1:58 pm) notyourprincess:** damn

**(1:59 pm) notyourprincess:** here lies derek morgan, the kind, caring fuck boi that we all knew and loved 

**(1:59 pm) notyourprincess:** press f to pay your respects 

**(1:59 pm) tarannosaurus** : f

**(1:59 pm) alexanderhamilton** : f

**(2:00 pm) soccerskillz** : f 

**(2:00 pm) betterkatethannever** : f 

**(2:00 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : f

**(2:00 pm) thebomb.com** : rlly dave? you too? 

**(2:01 pm) lukewarmwater** : ....f

**(2:01 pm) sun_shinygal** : : ) 

**(2:02 pm) tarannosaurus** : luckily for u derek, I'm not a furry. 

**(2:03 pm) thebomb.com** : but ur username

**(2:03 pm) tarannosaurus** : I just have an appreciation for dinosaurs 

**(2:07 pm) lookitup** : Me too 

**(2:08 pm) sun_shinygal** : Spence!

**(2:09 pm) lookitup** : Hi! 

**(2:10 pm) lookitup** : Do you want to hear some facts about dinos?

**(2:11 pm) lukewarmwater** : pls 

**(2:12 pm) lookitup** : The biggest flying reptile was the Quetzalcoatlus. It had a wingspan up to 39 feet. 

**(2:13 pm) lookitup** : The fastest dinosaur was the Ornithomimus. It could run up to 43 and a half miles per hour.

**(2:14 pm) lookitup** : The smartest dinosaur was probably the Troodon. It had a brain the size of a mammal today. 

**(2:15 pm) lookitup** : The oldest known dinosaur is Saltopus.

**(2:16 pm) alexanderhamilton** : This is the only thing I care about. 

**(2:16 pm) notyourprincess** : tag yourself, I'm the ornithomimus.

**(2:17 pm) soccerskillz** : aw, I wanted tht one

**(2:18 pm) soccerskillz** : well, I can be the quetzalcoatus, flying seems cool

**(2:19 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : I'm the saltopus for sure 

**(2:20 pm) tarannosuarus** : I'll stick with my namesake

**(2:21 pm) lookitup** : An amazing choice! A T-rex bite was more than twice as powerful as a lion's bite.

**(2:21 pm) tarannosuarus** : sick

**(2:22 pm) lukewarmwater** : this is the purest thing I've ever witnessed 

**(2:23 pm) thebomb.com** : well of course you'd be the Troodon Spencer. 

**(2:23 pm) lookitup** : and you'd probably be the Spinosaurus. they're the biggest hunters.

**(2:24 pm) thebomb.com:** ha, hear that tara? I'm the biggest hunter 

**(2:25 pm) tarannosuarus** : ur dino's a bitch

**(2:26 pm) thebomb.com:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

**(2:27 pm) lookitup** : Luke, you'd be the Argentinosaurus, it was the biggest planteater. 

**(2:27 pm) lukewarmwater** : hell yeah I love a good salad. 

**(2:28 pm) sun_shinygal** : oOOO, me next pls! 

**(2:29 pm) lookitup** : Maybe a Microraptor, a small four winged dino with colorful patterns. 

**(2:29 pm) sun_shinygal** : wow, you really are a wonder boy wonder. 

**(2:45 pm) betterkatethannever** : guys theres a bake sale next week to support the sga. if you guys want to help you can come to my house afterschool on Friday so we can start baking. 

**(2:46 pm) lookitup** : if we cant bake can we still go? 

**(2:46 pm) betterkatethannever** : yeah!

**(2:47 pm) soccerskillz:** I'll be there!

**(2:47 pm) thebomb.com** : me too

**(2:47 pm) sun_shinygal** : me three!

**(2:48 pm) tarannosuarus** : me four 

**(2:48 pm) alexanderhamilton** : I'll ask but I'm sure I can. 

**(2:49 pm) notyourprincess** : I'll try

**(2:49 pm) vitaminK** : yep!

**(2:49 pm) lukewarmwater:** sure

**(2:50 pm) leavemealone** : I'll be there as well. 

**(2:51 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : it sounds like a lot of ppl are going, so if u need to host it somewhere bigger, I can hold it at my place kate.

**(2:52 pm) betterkatethannever** : Thanks dave, I'll get the rest of the guest list and text u abt it later. 

**(2:53 pm) sun_shinygal** : ooooo,,, I'm excited!


	2. and thus, the Matchmakers was born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:30 am) notyourprincess: maybe, but she also stayed up til 4 writing her pba so...
> 
> (7:30 am) leavemealone: Jennifer!
> 
> (7:30 am) soccerskillz: sorry daddy 
> 
> leavemealone has left The friend ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookitup - Reid  
> sun_shinygal- Garcia  
> thebomb.com- Morgan  
> notyourprincess- Emily  
> soccerskillz- jj  
> leavemealone- hotch  
> betterthanyouandyourmom- Rossi  
> lukewarmwater- Luke  
> alexanderhamilton- Blake  
> betterkatethannever- Kate  
> tarannasuarus- Tara  
> vitaminK- Kevin

**The friend ship**

**(7:17 am) soccerskillz:** its WedNESDAY MY DUDESSS

 **(7:18 am) thebomb.com** : Emily??

 **(7:18 am) thebomb.com** : is that you?

 **(7:19 am) notyourprincess** : nope

 **(7:19 am) notyourprincess** : that was all jj

 **(7:20 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : for some strange reason I dont believe u

 **(7:20 am) notyourprincess** : for proof, have these

 **(2) photos from notyourprincess**  

 **(7:21 am) tarannasuarus** : ooo, can u pick me up a coffee pls 

 **(7:21 am) notyourprincess** : yea, what kind? 

 **(7:22 am) tarannasuarus** : a hazelnut mocha iced coffee

 **(7:22 am) sun_shinygal** : a what???

 **(7:22 am) tarannasuarus** : it's on the secret menu

 **(7:23 am) tarannasuarus** : its iced coffee, mocha flavor swirl and hazelnut flavor shot

 **(7:23 am) sun_shinygal** : omg tara ily 

 **(7:24 am) sun_shinygal** : I've never heard of this before

 **(7:24 am) lukewarmwater** : thats because you go to Starbucks

 **(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : wait

 **(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : discourse opp

 **(7:25 am) alexanderhamilton** : Oh no.

 **(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : Starbucks or Dunkin donuts?

 **(7:26 am) vitaminK** : you mean Dunkin

 **(7:27 am) notyourprincess** : god, I'm getting ihob flashbacks

 **(7:27 am) soccerskillz** : *full body shudder* 

 **(7:28 am) tarannasuarus** : obvi I drink at Dunkin

 **(7:28 am) notyourprincess** : me too

 **(7:28 am) sun_shinygal** : I like Starbucks butttttt,

 **(7:28 am) soccerskillz** : heh, butt 

 **(7:29 am) sun_shinygal** : I might have to switch to Dunkin 

 **(7:29 am) lookitup** : Emily, I think you corrupted JJ.

 **(7:30 am) notyourprincess** : maybe, but she also stayed up til 4 writing her pba so...

 **(7:30 am) leavemealone** : Jennifer!

 **(7:30 am) soccerskillz** : sorry daddy

  **leavemealone has left The friend ship.**

  **sun_shinygal added leavemealone into The friend ship.**

 **(7:31 am) sun_shinygal** : no one leaves the friend ship

 **(7:32 am) notyourprincess** : dont worry Aaron, jj will get her coffee soon

 **(7:32 am) leavemealone** : For her sake I hope so.

 **(7:33 am) vitaminK** : I like Dunkin, mainly for the donuts

  **(7:34 am) lukewarmwater** : I dont drink coffee so idc, I just go to pick up penelopes order

 **(7:34 am) lookitup** : I'm,,,

 **(7:34 am) lookitup** : im soRRY

 **(7:34 am) lookitup** : YOU DONT WHAT

 **(7:35 am) lukewarmwater** : ...

 **(7:35 am) lukewarmwater** : I think I've made a mistake.

 **(7:36 am) thebomb.com** : yes

 **(7:36 am) thebomb.com** : yes you have

 **(7:37 am) lookitup** : how do u survive without coffee?

 **(7:38 am) lukewarmwater:** I drink water? 

 **(7:38 am) lukewarmwater** : dont you?

 **(7:39 am) lookitup** : coffee has water in it so that's like the same thing

 **(7:39 am) leavemealone** : that's not how it works

 **(7:40 am) notyoutprincess** : does anyone want anything else?

 **(7:41 am) thebomb.com** : me, a medium caramel swirl latte w/ skim milk and sugar pls

 **(7:41 am) thebomb.com** : I'll pay u back

 **(7:42 am) notyourprincess** : dont worry about it

 **(7:42 am) betterkatethannever** : wait are we sure jj and Emily haven't been body swapped

 **(7:43 am) notyourprincess** : besides ur buying me a hot pretzel at lunch today

 **(7:44 am) betterkatethannever** : nvm 

 **thebomb.com**  added **betterthanyouandyourmom, notyourprincess** and **betterkatethannever** into  **Matchmakers™**

 **(7:50 am) thebomb.com** : this is a gc for the matchmakers 

 **(7:50 am) betterkatethannever** : no duh

 **(7:51 am) betterkatethannever** : who are we matchmaking?

 **(7:51 am) notyourprincess** : ofc this is coming from the oblivious Derek Morgan, who was pining after Spencer for almost 8 months

 **(7:52 am) thebomb.com** : hey!

 **(7:52 am) thebomb.com** : why am I always getting attacked? 

 **(7:53 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : ironic coming from you Emily

 **(7:53 am) betterkatethannever** : oop

 **(7:54 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : didnt u pine for a whole year?

 **(7:54 am) notyourprincess** : we promised to NEVER bring that up

 **(7:55 am) betterkatethannever** : NE WAY

 **(7:55 am) betterkatethannever** : is this about L and P? 

 **(7:55 am) thebomb.com** : yep

 **(7:56 am) thebomb.com:** they are soooo much worse  

 **(7:57 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : they give me a headache

 **(7:57 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : do u know how many screenshots I have of Penelope gushing about him?

**(29) photos from bbetterthanyouandyourmom**

**(7:59 am) betterkatethannever** : damn

 **(7:59 am) thebomb.com** : hold on

**(37) photos from thebomb.com**

**(8:01 am) thebomb.com** : and I'm pretty sure Spencer has some too 

 **thebomb.com** added **lookitup to Matchmakers™**

 **(8:02 am) thebomb.com:** hey

 **(8:03 am) lookitup** : How many groupchats are there???

 **(8:03 am) betterkatethannever** : a lot

 **(8:04 am) thebomb.com:** do u still have those screenshots of Luke talking about penelope? 

 **(8:04 am) lookitup** : Yeah

**(25) photos from lookitup**

**(8:06 am) lookitup** : I think he's worse than I was

 **(8:06 am) thebomb.com** : not worse than me

 **(8:07 am) notyourprincess** : oh definitely 

 **(8:08 am) notyourprincess** : spencer, do u know how much gushing I had to deal with before you two got together???

 **(8:08 am) thebomb.com** : eMILY

 **(8:08 am) thebomb.com** : STOP

 **(8:09 am) lookitup** : oh really?

 **(8:09 am) thebomb.com** : I WILL BUY 20 HOT PRETZELS JUST PLSEASS

 **(8:10 am) notyourprincess** : sounds good Derek

 **(8:10 am) thebomb.com** : hnnnnn

 **(8:11 am) betterkatethannever** : so what's the plan to get them together? 

 **(8:11 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : well, we can 'plan' a hangout event on Sunday and all cancel last minute. 

 **(8:12 am) lookitup** : Okay, Emily, you tell JJ, Kate you tell Tara, Morgan you tell Kevin, Dave you tell Aaron and I'll tell Alex. 

 **notyourprincess** > **lookitup**

**notyourprincess sent (45) photos**

**(8:34 am) notyourprincess** : have fun ; )

 **lookitup** >  **thebomb.com**

  ( **8:39 am) lookitup** : you thought I deserved the world? 

 **thebomb.com: read at 8:40**  

 **thebomb.com**  > **notyourprincess**

 **(8:40 am) thebomb.com** : game /on/

 **(8:40 am) notyourprincess:** hehe

 **thebomb.com** > **soccerskillz**

**thebomb.com sent (117) photos**

**(8:45 am) thebomb com** : happy early birthday

 **(8:48 am) soccerskillz:** wth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep in mind, I dont drink any coffee other than iced from Dunkin so I'm totally biased


	3. Six layers for six rainbow colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soccerskillz added betterthanyouandyourmom and betterkatethannever to EM PROTECTION SQUAD
> 
> (12:31 pm) soccerskillz: so.
> 
> (12:32 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom: Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garcia-  sun_shinygal  
> morgan- thebomb.com  
> reid- lookitup  
> Printess- notyourprincess  
> jj- soccerskillz  
> hotch- leavemealone   
> rossi- betterthanyouandyourmom  
> luke- lukewarmwater  
> tara- tarannosaurus  
> Blake- alexanderhamilton  
> Kevin- vitaminK  
> kate- betterkatethannever  
> elle- dontaskdontelle  
> jordan- thattranstodd  
> ashley- layschips   
> cat- kittykat   
> lindsey- gayallday
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, now Cat, Seaver, Elle, Jordan Todd and Lindsey are here!

**betterkatethannever** added **notyourprincess, lookitup, thebomb.com, sun_shinygal, leavemealone, betterthanyouandyourmom, alexanderhamilton, tarannasuarus, soccerskillz, dontaskdontelle, vitaminK, lukewarmwater, kittykat, gayallday, thattranstodd** and **layschips** to **SGA**

**(11:54 am) betterkatethannever** : okay, welcome to the sga groupchat!

**(11:55 am) betterkatethannever** : I'm gonna turn it over to Dave since hes the founder and has the info abt the bake sale.. 

**(11:56 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : so basically, the bake sale is this weekend and instead of just having people bring their baked goods we wanted to make it fun by baking them all together.

**(11:57 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : we would all meet at my house on Friday at 630, make sure you bring any supplies you have

**(11:57 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : and if you cant bake then that's fine, we need people to decorate the cakes and posters. 

**(11:58 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : the actual sale is on sat at ten. 

**(11:59 am) lukewarmwater** : do you need someone to help set up the stand? 

**(11:59 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : yeah

**(12:00 pm) betterkatethannever** : I can bring my muffin tins and measuring cups

**(12:00 pm) soccerskillz** : I have some tupperware

**(12:01 pm) gayallday** : I can bring the flour and baking powder 

**(12:02 pm) sun_shinygal** : and leave the decorations to me! 

**thebomb.com** > **betterthanyouandyourmom**

**(12:02 pm) thebomb.com** : the guys football team is also doing the bake sale so I'm gonna be rushing back and forth and might not be that helpful

**(12:02 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : whatever you can do helps 

**(12:03 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : dont worry if you cant. 

**SGA**

**(12:05 pm) betterkatethannever** : is there anything specific that anyone wanted to bake? 

**(12:05 pm) betterkatethannever** : just so we dont have a million of the same dessert

**(12:06 pm) tarannosuarus** : I have my mom's brownie recipe 

**(12:06 pm) kittykat** : lindsey and I are gonna bake a rainbow cake

**(12:06 pm) kittykat** : six layers for six rainbow colors

**(12:07 pm) sun_shinygal** : cat, you are a blessing

**(12:07 pm) kittykat** : tell me something I dont know 

**(12:08 pm) alexanderhamilton** : I can bake chocolate chip and sugar cookies 

**(12:08 pm) dontaskdontelle** : I'm not a baker but my aunt has a lemon bar recipe

**(12:08 pm) dontaskdontelle** : someone with skill can probably do something with it

**(12:09 pm) soccerskillz** : I can! I'm making peppermint bark for the soccer team but I can do lemon bars too!

**(12:09 pm) leavemealone** : I can do cupcakes. 

**(12:10 pm) leavemealone** : But only if Penelope helps me decorate them. 

**(12:10 pm) sun_shinygal** : are yOU KIDDING

**(12:10 pm) sun_shinygal** : YES

**(12:11 pm) betterkatethannever** : well,,, 

**(12:11 pm) betterkatethannever** : that was easy

**(12:13 pm) layschips** : I can help decorate the poster

**(12:13 pm) thattranstodd** : me too

**(12:14 pm) thattranstodd** : the last time I tried to cook, I evaporated all the water in the pot and melted a fork

**(12:14 pm) gayallday** : wha-

**(12:14 pm) gayallday** : you know what?

**(12:14 pm) gayallday** : I'm not gonna ask. 

**(12:15 pm) betterkatethannever** : I can do rice krispy treats and if someone brings food colorings we can all make them rainbow

**(12:15 pm) vitaminK** : I could grab some 

**(12:17 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : it sounds like we have a lot of supplies and baked good ideas, I think we're a go.

**(12:17 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : I'll see you all at 630.

**soccerskillz** > **notyourprincess**

**(12:18 pm) soccerskillz** : hey

**(12:18 pm) soccerskillz** : you're awfully quiet in the sga chat

**(12:18 pm) soccerskillz** : what's going on? 

**(12:20 pm) notyourprincess** : I'm fine

**(12:20 pm) soccerskillz** : that's not what I asked

**(12:20 pm) notyourprincess** : ...

**(12:21 pm) notyourprincess** : idk if my mom will let me go to the bake sale

**(12:21 pm) soccerskillz** : does she know? 

**(12:22 pm) notyourprincess** : I dont think so

**(12:22 pm) notyourprincess** : but I know she knows I'm not playing a sport 

**(12:22 pm) notyourprincess** : and track doesnt do the bake sale

**(12:23 pm) soccerskillz** : can you tell her that your supporting the theater club? 

**(12:23 pm) soccerskillz** : your mom loves Dave and Kate

**(12:25 pm) notyourprincess** : ig 

**(12:26 pm) notyourprincess** : it just sucks 

**(12:26 pm) soccerskillz** : I know

**(12:27 pm) soccerskillz** : do u wanna come over after school? 

**(12:27 pm) notyourprincess** : yes pls. 

**soccerskillz** added **betterthanyouandyourmom** and **betterkatethannever** to **EM PROTECTION SQUAD**

**(12:31 pm) soccerskillz** : so.

**(12:32 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : Uh Oh

**(12:32 pm) soccerskillz** : yeah, pretty much

**(12:33 pm) betterkatethannever:** is her mom being a bitch again

**(12:33 pm) soccerskillz:** yes. 

**(12:34 pm) soccerskillz** : can u guys just say shes going to the bake sale in support of the theater club?

**(12:35 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : of course

**(12:35 pm) betterkatethannever:** thank god she doesn't know that the theater club dropped out last minute 

**(12:36 pm) soccerskillz** : ikr

**(12:36 pm) soccerskillz** : just pls help me keep an eye on her today 

**(12:37 pm) betterkatethannever** : yeah

**(12:37 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : definitely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the highlight of this chapter was writing Garcia saying that Cat was a blessing.


	4. half of this chapter is just about ariana grande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:47 am) lukewarmwater: wow, you're rlly excited abt this huh? 
> 
> (11:47 am) sun_shinygal: Yes. Yes I am.
> 
> (11:48 am) lukewarmwater: alright cutie, I'll go 
> 
> (11:48 am) sun_shinygal: c
> 
> (11:48 am) sun_shinygal: cutie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lukewarmwater- Luke  
> tarannasuarus- Tara  
> thebomb.com- Morgan  
> lookitup- Spencer   
> sun_shinygal- Garcia  
> alexanderhamilton- Alex  
> leavemealone- Hotch  
> betterthanyouandyourmom- Rossi  
> betterkatethannever- Kate  
> notyourprincess- Emily  
> Soccerskillz- JJ  
> thattranstodd- Jordan  
> vitaminK- Kevin  
> kittykat- Cat  
> gayallday- Lindsey   
> dontaskdontelle- Elle  
> layschips- Ashley

**notyourprincess** > **soccerskillz**  

**(6:56 am) notyourprincess** : hey

**(6:59 am) soccerskillz** : hey

**(7:00 am) notyourprincess** : thanks for yesterday 

**(7:01 am) notyourprincess** : I just want u to know that I appreciate you so much, you rlly made me feel better when I wasn't doing well and I'm so very gay for you 

**(7:01 am) soccerskillz** : ajsjsjsj

**(7:02 am) soccerskillz** : I love it when ur soft

**(7:02 am) soccerskillz** : well, ily all the time but especially when ur soft

**(7:03 am) soccerskillz** : so your mom is okay now?

**(7:03 am) notyourprincess** : well, I wouldn't say /okay/ exactly 

**(7:03 am) notyourprincess** : but she is letting me go on Saturday 

**(7:04 am) notyourprincess** : and if I say I'm studying with Alex, then she'll let me go later today too

**(7:04 am) soccerskillz** : that's good

**(7:04 am) soccerskillz** : so I'll see u in ela?

**(7:05 am) notyourprincess** : *sigh* Unfortunately 

**(7:05 am) soccerskillz** : : )

 

**SGA**

**(10:24 am) layschips** : uMMMM

**(2) photos from layschips**

**(10:25 am) layschips** : shit, didnt mean to send those to the gc

**(10:26 am) notyourprincess** : oml

**(10:26 am) notyourprincess** : you're freaking out abt ariana's new album too???

**(10:27 am) layschips** : oh thank god

**(10:28 am) gayallday** : I hate to be that person but....

**(10:28 am) gayallday** : tag urself ; )

**(10:29 am) notyourprincess** : bloodline all the way

**(10:29 am) kittykat** : break up with your girlfriend 

**(10:30 am) thattranstodd** : that fits u so well 

**(10:30 am) gayallday** : : (

**(10:30 am) kittykat** : luv u babe 

**(10:31 am) gayallday** : : )

**(10:32 am) gayallday** : I'm def needy 

**(10:33 am) notyourprincess** : that song is so prettyyyy 

**(10:34 am) sun_shinygal** : imagine is my favorite ever

**(10:34 am) dontaskdontelle** : I like thank u next

**(10:34 am) dontaskdontelle** : I'm a basic gal

**(10:35 am) layschips** : fake smile

**(10:35 am) thattranstodd** : : (

**(10:36 am) layschips** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**(10:36 am) layschips** : its rlly sad boi hrs 

**(10:37 am) thattranstodd** : : (( 

**(10:38 am) lukewarmwater** : I like imagine too

**(10:38 am) dontaskdontelle** : wait

**(10:38 am) dontaskdontelle** : you listen to ariana??

**(10:39 am) lukewarmwater** : yeah

**(10:39 am) sun_shinygal** : I told him too

**(10:40 am) lukewarmwater** : shes pretty good

**(10:40 am) layschips** : no duh

**layschips** renamed **SGA** to **Ari Stans**  

**(10:41 am) laychips** : if u dont stan you can leave 

**Kittykat** renamed **Ari Stans** to **S(tans) G(grande) A(lot)**

**(10:42 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : wtf

 

**The friend ship**

**(11:34 am) tarannasuarus** : skakdjsjs

**(11:34 am) tarannasuarus** : does anyone have the psych notes?

**(11:35 am) leavemealone** : for the 9.1 reading check? 

**(11:35 am) tarannasuarus** : yes

**(11:36 am) tarannasuarus** : pls tell me you have them

**(11:36 am) leavemealone** : Sorry, we're still on 8.3 

**(11:36 am) tarannasuarus** : ahHHHHH

**(11:37 am) lookitup** : I think I have them.

**(3) photos from lookitup**  

**(11:38 am) tarannasuarus** : omfg 

**(11:38 am) tarannasuarus** : u are a blessing

**(11:39 am) lookitup** : : ) 

**(11:40 am) sun_shinygal** : are you guys excited for tonight? 

**(11:41 am) soccerskillz** : yep

**(11:41 am) lukewarmwater** : definitely

**(11:42 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : btw me and Kate were planning on heading to the movies on Saturday after the sale

**(11:42 am) betterkatethannever** : lmk if u can go

**(11:43 am) leavemealone** : Yeah.

**(11:44 am) alexanderhamilton** : Sure!

**(11:44 am) tarannasuarus** : wait, what are we going to see?

**(11:45 am) sun_shinygal** : ooooo, can we see into the spiderverse?

**(11:45 am) betterkatethannever** : theres another spiderman movie? 

**(11:46 am) sun_shinygal** : aRE YOU KIDDING

**(11:46 am) sun_shinygal** : THIS IS THE MOTHER OF ALL THE MOVIES

**(11:46 am) sun_shinygal** : EVERY SPIDER WILL BE THERE

**(11:47 am) lukewarmwater** : wow, you're rlly excited abt this huh? 

**(11:47 am) sun_shinygal** : Yes. Yes I am.

**(11:48 am) lukewarmwater** : alright cutie, I'll go

**(11:48 am) sun_shinygal** : c

**(11:48 am) sun_shinygal** : cutie?

  **lukewarmwater** : read at 11:48 am

**(11:50 am) notyourprincess** : *cough*

**(11:50 am) alexanderhamilton** : One of the characters is voiced by John Mulaney 

**(11:51 am) lookitup** : It sounds good, I'll go

**(11:52 am) thebomb.com** : if pretty boys going then yall know I'm in

**(11:52 am) betterkatethannever** : cool

**(11:59 am) sun_shinygal** : /Wait/ 

**(11:59 am) sun_shinygal** : CUTIE?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic might be the only thing keeping me sane rn,,,,but I might miss a chapter this week


	5. its time to bake the sale!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (10:57 am) notyourprincess: when I found out exactly how derek 'the rock' morgan came out to his football friends
> 
> (10:58 am) thebomb.com: the rock?
> 
> (10:58 am) kittykat: op, give us the link
> 
>  
> 
> (it's time for the bake sale, luke and pen and still dancing around each other and derek is having some problems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lukewarmwater- Luke  
> tarannasuarus- Tara  
> thebomb.com- Morgan  
> lookitup- Spencer   
> sun_shinygal- Garcia  
> alexanderhamilton- Alex  
> leavemealone- Hotch  
> vitaminK-Kevin  
> betterthanyouandyourmom- Rossi  
> betterkatethannever- Kate  
> notyourprincess- Emily  
> Soccerskillz- JJ  
> thattranstodd- Jordan  
> vitaminK- Kevin  
> kittykat- Cat  
> gayallday- Lindsey   
> dontaskdontelle- Elle  
> layschips- Ashley

**S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**

**(10:54 am) notyourprincess** : I just found out some beautiful information

**(10:54 am) notyourprincess** : and I'm amazed

**(10:54 am) notyourprincess** : impressed 

**(10:54 am) notyourprincess** : and completely horrified 

**(10:55 am) lookitup** : sorry derek 

**(10:56 am) thattranstodd** : well, if I wasn't already intrigued, I def am now

**(10:56 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: dang it

**(10:57 am) notyourprincess** : so I was making a joke in our gc (which did not get proper appreciation btw), 

**(10:57 am) soccerskillz** : I loved it!

**(10:57 am) notyourprincess** : thx babe

**(10:57 am) notyourprincess** : when I found out exactly how derek 'the rock' morgan came out to his football friends

**(10:58 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: the rock?

**(10:58 am) kittykat** : op, give us the link

**(10:59 am) notyourprincess** : settle in girls. cause momma's gonna give u a bedtime story you'll never forget

**(10:59 am) tarannasuarus** : um

**(10:59 am) notyourprincess** : so, little baby derek was just having a tough practice 

**(11:00 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: this was only last year em 

**(11:00 am) notyourprincess** : LITTLE BABY DEREK WAS HAVING A TOUGH PRACTICE

**(11:00 am) betterkatethannever** : got damn.

**(11:01 am) notyourprincess** : so the coach, being the loving and understanding guy he is, says: son, you're having trouble throwing the ball straight. 

**(11:01 am) thattranstodd** : the perfect opening 

**(11:01 am) kittykat** : and?

**(11:02 am) notyourprincess** : derek replies, I'm also having trouble /being/ straight 

**(11:02 am) layschips** : ajsjasasjajsj

**(11:02 am) thattranstodd** : perfect

**(11:02 am) thattranstodd** : it couldn't be better

**(11:03 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : it's too early for this 

**(12:47 pm) lukewarmwater** : is anyone here yet? the stand is set up 

**(12:48 pm) sun_shinygal** : I'll be there!

**(12:48 pm) sun_shinygal** : I got a ride w/ dave

**(12:50 pm) lukewarmwater** : aw, pen u could've asked me

**(12:50 pm) sun_shinygal** : oh i know

**(12:50 pm) sun_shinygal** : but Dave had all the posters and flags at his house

**(12:51 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: me and Spence are with jj

**(12:52 pm) notyourprincess** : are you coming to get me? 

**(12:52 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: kate and tara are

**(12:53 pm) layschips** : can someone come get me pls

**(12:54 pm) alexanderhamilton** : I can, just text me your address 

**(12:54 pm) layschips** : ok

 

**Matchmakers™**

**(12:58 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : time to put the plan in action

 

**S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**

**(12:59 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : luke and pen, you guys can work at the stand together 

**(12:59 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : Spencer, cat and lindsey, you guys can give out flags 

**(12:59 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : tara, elle, alex and kate can write up the orders 

**(1:00 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : jordan, kevin and Ashley can work the money 

**(1:00 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : and em, jj, Aaron and I will hand out the baked goods

 

**[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**  > **lookitup**

**(1:10 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: after this is over can I come over and chill

**(1:14 pm) lookitup** : Yeah

**(1:14 pm) lookitup** : Are you okay? 

**(1:15 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: yeah 

**(1:15 pm) lookitup** : Are you sure? 

**(1:18 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: no

**(1:18 pm) lookitup** : okay 

**(1:20 pm) lookitup** : when we're done you can come over 

**(1:20 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: are u sure? I know you were gonna study for your ap bio test

**(1:21 pm) lookitup** : you're more important than some bio test 

**(1:21 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: damn

**(1:21 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: thats so romantic 

**(1:22 pm) lookitup** : Shut up 

**(1:22 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: : ) 

 

**S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**  

**(1:45 pm) dontaskdontelle** : oml

**(1:45 pm) dontaskdontelle** : this one girl asked for three pies 

**(1:47 pm) soccerskillz** : we only made two

**(1:47 pm) dontaskdontelle** : I know

**(1:48 pm) dontaskdontelle** : I told her that but then she got angry and told me that I was wrong??? 

**(1:49 pm) kittykat** : uMMMM

**(1:49 pm) kittykat** : WhaT

**(1:50 pm) dontaskdontelle** : literally 

**(1:51 pm) thattranstodd** : so what did you say?

**(1:52 pm) dontaskdontelle** : I told her she can either get some lemon squares or she could take her money and make another pie herself 

**(1:52 pm) leavemealone** : sigh

**(1:53 pm) kittykat** : I would've told her to shove her money up her ass

**(1:54 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : and /this/ is why you are giving out the flags

**(1:54 pm) lookitup** : We might have a lot of flags left over cause no one really wants them. 

**(1:55 pm) sun_shinygal** : (°o°)

**(1:55 pm) sun_shinygal** : no one wants my precious flags? 

**(1:56 pm) lukewarmwater** : I'll take some!

**(1:57 pm) gayallday** : arent u guys right next to each other

**(1:57 pm) sun_shinygal** : Yeah

**(1:57 pm) lukewarmwater** : And?

**(1:58 pm) notyourprincess** : got damn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have Garcia and luke's "date" at the end of this but it was too long so it'll be a separate chapter


	6. the otps are taking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:56 pm) sun_shinygal: ...
> 
> (3:57 pm) sun_shinygal: are you asking me out luke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- Garcia is a little sad in this one (so is derek tbh)

**The friend ship**

**(3:36 pm) lookitup** : I'm not gonna be able to make the movies tonight, I have to finish my bio study guide. 

**(3:37 pm) tarannasuarus** : aw, shoot I forgot about that

**(3:37 pm) tarannasuarus** : me neither then 

**(3:39 pm) vitaminK** : I have a robotics competition tmr so I dont think I'll make it

**(3:40 pm) sun_shinygal** : Aw kev

**(3:40 pm) vitaminK** : srry penny 

**(3:41 pm) betterkatethannever** : alex and I have a chem project due on Monday and we haven't started yet 

**(3:43 pm) leavemealone** : Sorry Penelope, but I forgot we're hosting family and I have actually be at the dinner

**(3:43 pm) sun_shinygal** : oh

**(3:43 pm) sun_shinygal** : derek?

**(3:44 pm) thebomb.com** : sorry baby girl

**(3:44 pm) thebomb.com** : Dave and I are supposed to be finished an english essay and we totally forgot about it 

**(3:45 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : sorry pen

**(3:46 pm) lukewarmwater** : hey, I can still go

 

**sun_shinygal** > **lukewarmwater**  

**(3:47 pm) sun_shinygal** : why did they all cancel like that

**(3:47 pm) sun_shinygal** : did they not want to go

**(3:48 pm) sun_shinygal** : they could've changed the movie if they didnt want to see spiderman

**(3:48 pm) lukewarmwater** : oh no

**(3:48 pm) lukewarmwater** : I'm sure they wanted to go with you sunshine

**(3:49 pm) lukewarmwater** : they must have just forgotten, that's all 

**(3:50 pm) sun_shinygal** : but spencer never forgets his assignments 

**(3:51 pm) lukewarmwater** : ...

**(3:51 pm) lukewarmwater** : well then. we will go ourselves, and we will have the best time. 

**(3:55 pm) lukewarmwater** : forget about them. let's go see the spiderman movie and spend too much money on movie theater snacks and then after we can go get some real food 

**(3:56 pm) sun_shinygal** : ...

**(3:57 pm) sun_shinygal** : are you asking me out luke?

**(3:57 pm) lukewarmwater** : what if I was? 

**(3:58 pm) sun_shinygal** : ....

**(3:59 pm) sun_shinygal** : then I'd say yes. 

**(4:00 pm) lukewarmwater** : then yes

**(4:00 pm) lukewarmwater** : I am asking you out. 

**(4:01 pm) sun_shinygal** : ok

**(4:01 pm) sun_shinygal** : I'll see you at 5 

 

**lookitup** >  **thebomb.com**

**(4:34 pm) lookitup** : just lmk when ur here

**(4:34) lookitup** : the door should be unlocked

**(4:35 pm) thebomb.com** : thanks

**(4:36 pm) lookitup** : I've got pizza, blankets and the fast and furious movies all queued up 

**(4:36 pm) thebomb.com** : and you'll tell me why the physics are all wrong?

**(4:37 pm) lookitup** : of course 

**(4:37 pm) thebomb.com** : thank you

**(4:38 pm) lookitup** : No problem, now hurry up I want to cuddle 

**(4:39 pm) thebomb.com** : omw <3


	7. georgio's at two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:48 am) lukewarmwater: what matters is that shes upset 
> 
> (11:48 am) lukewarmwater: and if shes upset, then so am I 
> 
> (11:48 am) lukewarmwater: so someone better fix it. 

**lukewarmwater** added **notyourprincess, soccerskillz, betterkatethannever, alexanderhamilton, leavemealone, betterthanyouandyourmom, lookitup, tarannasuarus, thebomb.com**  and **vitaminK** into **What the Fuck**

 **(11:46 am) lukewarmwater** : there better be a good reason why you guys all cancelled on Penelope yesterday

 **(11:46 am) lukewarmwater** : because I know for a fact that Alex and Spencer would never leave a project to the last minute 

 **(11:46 am) notyourprincess** : how was it?

 **(11:47 am) betterkatethannever** : did you guys have fun? 

 **(11:47 am) alexanderhamilton** : did you guys get dinner after? 

 **(11:47 am) lukewarmwater** : that doesnt matter rn

 **(11:48 am) lukewarmwater** : what matters is that shes upset 

 **(11:48 am) lukewarmwater** : and if shes upset, then so am I 

 **(11:48 am) lukewarmwater** : so someone better fix it. 

 

 **notyourprincess** > **sun_shinygal**

 **(11:50 am) notyourprincess** : hey, me and jj were going to the pet store, did you want to come with? 

 

 **thebomb.com** > **sun_shinygal**  

 **(11:53 am) thebomb.com** : bg, call me when you get a chance

 

 **betterthanyouandyourmom** > **sun_shinygal**  

 **(11:55 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : Penelope, I'm so sorry for cancelling.

 **(11:55 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : Do you want to come over? 

 

 **vitaminK** > **sun_shinygal**  

 **(11:56 am) vitaminK** : Hey penny 

 **(11:58 am) sun_shinygal** : hi

 **(11:58 am) vitaminK** : Are you okay?

 **(11:59 am) vitaminK** : Do you want to come over?

 **(11:59 am) sun_shinygal** : I'm at Luke's rn

 **(11:59 am) sun_shinygal** : but call me?

 **(12:00 pm) vitaminK** : yeah

 

**What The Fuck**

**(12:03 pm) lookitup** : has anyone been able to reach her? 

 **(12:03 pm) lookitup** : I've tried calling three times but it keeps going straight to voice mail 

 **(12:03 pm) lookitup** : I'm worried

 **(12:04 pm) lukewarmwater** : dont be

 **(12:04 pm) lukewarmwater** : I didnt mean to worry you guys 

 **(12:05 pm) lukewarmwater** : shes at my house and she talking to Kevin atm

 **(12:05 pm) soccerskillz** : thank god

 **(12:06 pm) lukewarmwater** : yeah, next time I'll just tell you guys in person 

 **lukewarmwater** renamed **What the Fuck** to **A successful date!**

 **(12:07 pm) lukewarmwater** : N e way

 **(12:07 pm) notyourprincess** : oml yes

 **(12:08 pm) betterkatethannever** : finally!

 **(12:08 pm) leavemealone** : congrats!

 **(12:08 pm) thebomb.com** : I'd ask if I need to give u the shovel talk but I think u just gave all of us one 

 **(12:09 pm) lukewarmwater** : tru

 **(12:09 pm) lukewarmwater** : nothings in stone yet tho

 **(12:10 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : late celebration lunch later today! 

 **(12:10 pm) soccerskillz** : ooooo pizza!

 **(12:11 pm) lookitup** : A surprise for Penelope?

 **(12:11 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : sounds good to me

 **(12:12 pm) tarannasuarus** : georgios at 2? 

 **(12:12 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : yeah

 **(12:13 pm) thebomb.com** : I'll tell Penelope 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml, I'm sp late with this but I had a game today 😬


	8. Aaron is the dad friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notyourprincess has renamed the Friend Ship to Fuck you guys
> 
> (8:02 am) sun_shinygal:  : o
> 
> (8:02 am) lookitup: Welp. 
> 
> notyourprincess renamed Fuck you guys to Fuck you guys (except pen, Spence and jj) 
> 
>  
> 
> (in which, everyone's happy, Spencer is still in love with coffee, and Kate has popeyes)

**the friend ship**

**(7:56 am) sun_shinygal** : guys, thanks for making me feel better the other day. 

**(7:57 am) soccerskillz** : np!

**(7:57 am) soccerskillz** : we definitely didnt intend on making u feel bad!

**(7:58 am) notyourprincess** : yeah, we just wanted u and Lekc to realise your feelings for each other 

**(7:58 am) thebomb.com** : Lekc

**(7:58 am) alexanderhamilton** : Lekc

**(7:58 am) betterkatethannever** : Lekc

**(7:59 am) lukewarmwater** : how did that even happen

**(7:59 am) lukewarmwater** : my name is four letters

**(7:59 am) betterkatethannever** : it's funny cause the u is nowhere near the e on the keyboard 

**(8:00 am) betterkatethannever** : so I rlly dont know how you managed that one

**(8:00 am) notyourprincess** : wow

**(8:00 am) notyourprincess** : you make one mistske 

**(8:01 am) tarannasuarus** : mistske 

**(8:01 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : mistske 

**(8:01 am) lukewarmwater** : mistske

**notyourprincess**  renamed **the Friend Ship** to **Fuck you guys**

**(8:02 am) sun_shinygal** :  : o

**(8:02 am) lookitup** : Welp. 

**notyourprincess** renamed **Fuck you guys** to **Fuck you guys (except pen, Spence and jj)**

**(8:03 am) soccerskillz** : : )

**(8:04 am) tarannasuarus** : gay

**(8:04 am) notyourprincess** : you know it!

**(8:05 am) thebomb.com** : LETS GO LESBIANS, HERE WE GO!

**(8:05 am) thebomb.com** : COME ON LESBIANS, GO GO GO!

**(8:06 am) betterkatethannever** : *wipes away tear* beautiful, absolutely beautiful

 

**(9:15 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : I just want everyone to know

**(9:15 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : that we were doing a scene today 

**(9:16 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : so Ms moon asks us if we've ever been to new Orleans

**(9:16 am) betterkatethannever** : nooooo

**(9:16 am) betterkatethannever** : pls nooooo

**(9:17 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : so Kate here, asks 'does popeyes count?'

**(9:17 am) thebomb.com** : idk man

**(9:18 am) thebomb.com** : today we got a project and as soon as Mr guest passed out the rubric, one kid yelled 'I'm gonna go home and drink a whole glass of weed'

**(9:18 am) thebomb.com** : then he left

**(9:19 am) lookitup** : if I didnt know I was in a different world history class, then I'd say that was me

**(9:19 am) lookitup** : I've had seven cups of coffee in the last two days

**(9:20 am) leavemealone** : Spencer!

**(9:20 am) lookitup** : I think I'm vibrating

**(9:20 am) betterkatethannever** : and he can still type better than em can

**(9:21 am) notyourprincess** : stop bullying meeee

**(9:22 am) leavemealone** : Why are you drinking seven cups?

**(9:23 am) lookitup** : I have a total of seven tests today, so I drank one for each test

**(9:23 am) alexanderhamilton** : smart

**(9:23 am) lookitup** : my hands are literally trembling

**(9:24 am) lookitup** : But it's fine :)))

**(9:24 am) vitaminK** : rip

**(9:25 am) lookitup** : pretty much

**(9:26 am) lukewarmwater** : have u had any water or real food today?

**(9:27 am) lookitup** : idk what that even is

**(9:27 am) leavemealone** : Spencer!

**(9:28 am) lukewarmwater** : sigh

**(9:28 am) thebomb.com** : dont worry!

**(9:28 am) thebomb.com** : I'm gonna get him a salad 

**(9:29 am) sun_shinygal** : and some water.

**(9:29 am) thebomb.com** : and some water

**(9:30 am) lookitup** : more coffee pls?

**(9:31 am) thebomb.com:** no

**(9:31 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : no

**(9:31 am) alexanderhamilton** : No

**(9:31 am) lukewarmwater** : definitely not

**(9:31 am) tarannasuarus** : no

**(9:32 am) lookitup** : : (

**(9:33 am) leavemealone** : And maybe next time, only have one cup of coffee

**(9:34 am) lookitup** : : (((


	9. Emily is ready to flaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (11:23 am) soccerskillz: how do you block someone in real life
> 
> (11:24 am) leavemealone: restraining order
> 
> (11:24 am) betterthanyouandyourmom: murder 
> 
> (11:25 am) alexanderhamilton: uh

**Fuck you guys (except pen, Spence and jj)**

**soccerskillz** renamed **Fuck you guys (except pen, Spence and jj)** to **the Friend ship**

 **(11:23 am) soccerskillz** : how do you block someone in real life

 **(11:24 am) leavemealone** : restraining order

 **(11:24 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : murder 

 **(11:25 am) alexanderhamilton** : uh

 **(11:25 am) alexanderhamilton** : one of those answers isn't right

 **(11:26 am) tarannasuarus** : yeah, who the heck puts up a restraining order 

 **(11:27 am) lookitup** : Who do you need to block JJ

 **(11:27 am) soccerskillz** : this kid keeps asking me out and I dont like it

 **(11:28 am) thebomb.com** : who is he, what's his name?

 **(11:28 am) lukewarmwater** : do we know him?

 **(11:28 am) soccerskillz** : hold on now firing squad

 **(11:29 am) soccerskillz** : he isn't being creepy, I just haven't really given him a clear no yet

 **(11:29 am) betterkatethannever** : why?

 **(11:29 am) soccerskillz** : cause I feel bad

 **(11:30 am) soccerskillz** : hes rlly sweet and I don't think he has many friends

 **(11:30 am) sun_shinygal** : aw that sucks

 **(11:31 am) thebomb.com:** how does he know you?

 **(11:32 am) soccerskillz** : we have weight training together 

 **(11:33 am) betterkatethannever** : oh wait! I know who ur talking about

 **(11:33 am) betterkatethannever** : he just moved here

 **(11:33 am) betterkaterthannever:** he has an accent right?

 **(11:34 am) soccerskillz** : yeah

 **(11:35 am) alexanderhamilton:** oh I know him 

 **(11:35 am) alexanderhamilton** : will right?

 **(11:35 am) notyourprincess** : is he cool?

 **(11:35 am) notyourprincess** : maybe we can all hang out together

 **(11:36 am) tarannasuarus** : dont try to be slick Emily

 **(11:37 am) lukewarmwater** : yeah we all know what that means

 **(11:37 am) notyourprincess** : what???

 **(11:37 am) thebomb.com** : we all know you just want to flaunt your relationship with jj in the poor kid's face

 **(11:37 am) notyourprincess** : ....

 **(11:37 am) notyourprincess** : okay maybe-

 **(11:38 am) soccerskillz** : *sigh*

 **(11:38 am) notyourprincess** : but I'm also interested!

 **(11:38 am) notyourprincess** : I've never met this dude and it seems like you all know him

 **(11:39 am) sun_shinygal** : if ur makes your feel any better em, idk him

 **(11:39 am) notyourprincess** : thanks pen 

 **(11:39 am) soccerskillz** : so should I invite him to lunch?

 **(11:40 am) leavemealone** : Yeah

 **(11:41 am) lookitup** : sure

 **(11:41 am) notyourprincess** : why not?

**soccerskillz > oneinawilliam  **

**(11:42 am) soccerskillz** : hey

 **(11:42 am) soccerskillz** : did you want to come sit with me and my friends at lunch today?

 **(11:44 am) oneinawilliam** : sure!

 **(11:44 am) oneinawilliam** : where do you guys sit?

 **(11:45 am) soccerskillz** : we'll probably be out in the court yard because its nice outside 

 **(11:45 am) oneinawilliam** : ok, I'll see you there


	10. what's the verdict?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (3:00 pm) soccerskillz: okay so what's the verdict
> 
> (3:00 pm) soccerskillz: do we like him or not?

**the Friend Ship**

**(3:00 pm) soccerskillz** : okay so what's the verdict

**(3:00 pm) soccerskillz** : do we like him or not?

**(3:00 pm)[bomb.com](http://bomb.com/):** well, he backed off after he saw you were dating em 

**(3:00 pm)[bomb.com](http://bomb.com/)**: so that's good for me

**(3:01 pm) lukewarmwater** : me too

**(3:01 pm) lukewarmwater** : he seems cool

**(3:02 pm) notyourprincess** : yeah, you werent kidding when you said he was nice

**(3:02 pm) notyourprincess** : I almost felt bad for flaunting our relationship in his face

**(3:02 pm) alexanderhamilton** : /almost/

**(3:02 pm) notyourprincess** : I said what I said

**(3:03 pm) lukewarmwater** : Garcia? 

**(3:03 pm) sun_shinygal** : he's funny

**(3:03 pm) tarannasuarus** : oml yeah

**(3:04 pm) tarannasuarus** : hes got the same sense of humor as Kate 

**(3:04 pm) betterkatethannever** : and he said he'd come to a sga meeting

**(3:04 pm) betterkatethannever** : that's always a good sign

**(3:04 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : he seems okay,,,,

**(3:04 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : but what does Spencer think about him?

**(3:05 pm) lookitup** : i think he's cool

**(3:06 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: well that settles it then

**(3:06 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: ig he can sit with us at lunch now

**(3:06 pm) notyourprincess** : yeah okay

**(3:06 pm) notyourprincess** : I'm not gonna stop flaunting tho

 

**sun_shinygal** > **vitaminK**

**(3:57 pm) sun_shinygal** : can I come over today?

**(3:59 pm) vitaminK** : yeah

**(3:59 pm) vitaminK** : what's up?

**(4:00 pm) sun_shinygal** : I just don't feel good

**(4:00 pm) vitaminK** : what do you need?

**(4:02 pm) sun_shinygal** : just a friend

**(4:02 pm) vitaminK** : okay

**(4:03 pm) vitaminK** : do you want me to invite Morgan or luke?

**(4:03 pm) sun_shinygal** : no

**(4:04 pm) sun_shinygal** : just you

**(4:04 pm) vitaminK** : okay, I'll start up atla and get some popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't kill me cause I made Garcia sad


	11. shut the fuck up, none of you guys are gamers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (12:37 pm) kittykat: you do know if I wasn't gay I'd date you right?
> 
> lookitup: read at 12:37 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notyourprincess: Emily  
> lookitup: Spencer  
> leavemealone: Aaron  
> bomb.com: Morgan  
> Soccerskillz: JJ  
> layschips: Ashley  
> kittykat: Cat  
> betterthanyouandyourmom: Rossi  
> thattranstodd: Jordan  
> tarannasuarus: Tara  
> lukewarmwater: Luke  
> alexanderhamilton: Blake  
> vitaminK: Kevin  
> betterkatethannever: Kate  
> oneinawilliam: Will  
> gayallday: Lindsey

**S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**

**(12:31 pm) kittykat** : Hey guys

**(12:31 pm) kittykat** : our informational meeting about the day of silence is later today, make sure you come so you know what's up

**(12:32 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: what time is the meeting?

**(12:32 pm) kittykat** : oh

**(12:33 pm) kittykat** : I didnt think you were coming

**(13:33 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: and why would I not come?

**(12:33 pm) kittykat** : well you didn't exactly help during the bake sale 

**(12:34 pm) layschips** : be nice 

**(12:34 pm) kittykat** : fine

**(12:34 pm) kittykat** : only cause u said so

**(12:35 pm) layschips** : ne way

**(12:35 pm) layschips** : the meeting is at 3, hope to see you all there!

 

**lookitup > kittykat**

**(12:36 pm) lookitup** : hey, I know you were just kidding around but Derek actually feels kinda bad about not being able to help at the bake sale

**(12:36 pm) lookitup** : so maybe try not to mention it?

**(12:36 pm) kittykat** : well. you know it's not my style to ignore things that bother me

**(12:37 pm) kittykat** : but, since I admire you Spencer, I will use tact when I talk to him

**(12:37 pm) lookitup** : that's all I ask

**(12:37 pm) kittykat** : you do know if I wasn't gay I'd date you right?

**lookitup** : read at 12:37 pm

 

**lukewarmwater** > **[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**

**(1:20 pm) lukewarmwater** : hey, do you know if something's up with penelope?

**(1:21 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: no

**(1:21 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/):** why, did something happen?

**(1:21 pm) lukewarmwater** : I dont think so

**(1:21 pm) lukewarmwater** : at least nothing that I did

**(1:22 pm) lukewarmwater** : she's just been avoiding me lately

**(1:22 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: well I know Penelope

**(1:22 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: if you did something to upset her then you'd definitely know

**(1:22 pm)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I wouldn't worry too much about it

**(1:23 pm) lukewarmwater** : if you say so

 

**S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**

**(2:35 pm) thattranstodd** : quick I need fun gender neutral ways to greet someone

**(2:36 pm) leavemealone** : Why?

**(2:36 pm) thattranstodd** : my cousin wanted to come to a meeting but they are bringing a friend so....

**(2:36 pm) kittykat** : well,,

**(2:36 pm) kittykat** : sup' fuckers always works well

**(3:37 pm) thattranstodd** : okay, I need suggestions from anyone /but/ Cat

**(2:37 pm) kittykat** : : (

**(2:38 pm) notyourprincess** : you could always start with 'guess what I stole' and then continue the convo from there

**(2:38 pm) thattranstodd** : um-

**(2:38 pm) soccerskillz** : Emily what did you steal?

**(2:39 pm) notyourprincess** : ....

**(2:39 pm) notyourprincess** : your heart?

**(2:40 pm) betterkatethannever** : gay

**(2:40 pm) layschips** : gay

**(2:40 pm) betterthanyouandyourmom** : gay

**(2:41 pm) notyourprincess** : iconic

**(2:42 pm) thattranstodd** : okay, anyone other than Cat and Emily have any suggestions?

**(2:42 pm) lukewarmwater** : WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE?

**(2:42 pm) thattranstodd** : ...

**(2:43 pm) thattranstodd** : I'm starting to think all of you are weirdos 

**(2:43 pm) alexanderhamilton** : starting?

**(2:43 pm) thattranstodd** : Spencer pls help me out here

**(2:43 pm) thattranstodd** : you're the only sane one here

**(2:44 pm) lookitup** : well idk

**(2:44 pm) thattranstodd** : anything would be better than what I've gotten

**(2:45 pm) lookitup** : okay then

**(2:45 pm) lookitup** : how abt...

**(2:45 pm) lookitup** : 'shut the fuck up none of you are gamers'

**thattranstodd** has left **S(tans) G(rande) A(lot)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter as I was debating whether or not to go to my own sga meeting for the day of silence tmr
> 
> also,,,,Garcia is still sad and I'm sorry but just bare with me <3
> 
> also also, there's some tension between cat and Derek and Spencer cause she likes to cause drama


	12. sweet tart ropes are just so good man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:21 am) alexanderhamilton: what's happening
> 
> (7:22 am) lookitup: me and Morgan are no longer friends
> 
> (7:22 am) lookitup: he lost emojis beside his name
> 
> (7:22 am) lookitup: he has to earn them back

**[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**  > **lookitup**

 

**(7:13 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: you love me right?

**(7:15 am) lookitup** : Of course 

**(7:16 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: like,,,,

**(7:16 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: even if I did something bad?

**(7:16 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: like, really bad?

**(7:16 am) lookitup** : ...

**(7:16 am) lookitup** : what did you do?

**(7:17 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: are you SURE you'd still love me tho?

**(7:17 am) lookitup** : what 

**(7:17 am) lookitup** : did 

**(7:17 am) lookitup** : you

**(7:17 am) lookitup** : do

 

**the Friend Ship**

 

**(7:20 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: DO IT

**(7:20 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: YOU WONT

**(7:20 am) lookitup** : ...

**(7:20 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: NO WAIT YOU WILL

**(7:20 am) tarannasuarus** : it's definitely too early for any of this

**(7:21 am) alexanderhamilton** : what's happening

**(7:22 am) lookitup** : me and Morgan are no longer friends

**(7:22 am) lookitup** : he lost emojis beside his name

**(7:22 am) lookitup** : he has to earn them back

**(7:22 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I LOST MY HEARTS

**(7:22 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: NOOoooooo

**(7:23 am) notyourprincess** : oof 

**(7:23 am) notyourprincess** : i can't believe he called you Morgan 

**(7:24 am) soccerskillz** : that's no bueno 

**(7:24 am) lukewarmwater** : Derek what did u do?

**(7:24 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: /what/

**(7:24 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: how do you all know that Spence isn't just lying

**(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : spencer?

**(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : lying?

**(7:25 am) betterkatethannever** : ...sure

**(7:25 am) soccerskillz** : Spencer's an angel and we love him 

**(7:26 am) lookitup** : (^∇^)

**(7:26 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: Spence 

**(7:26 am) lookitup** : (¬_¬)

**(7:27 am) notyourprincess** : damn

**(7:27 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : okay Derek spill, what happened?

**(7:28 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I may,,,,may have done a bad thing

**(7:28 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I'm sorry baby

**(7:28 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: please talk to me

**(7:29 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: hello?

**(7:30 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: world's most amazing person? 

**(7:30 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: sweetheart?

**(7:31 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: beautiful genius, too good for this world? 

**(7:32 am) lookitup** : sorry doesnt bring back my fucking sweet tart ropes 

**(7:32 am) notyourprincess** : ...

**(7:32 am) soccerskillz** : ...

**(7:32 am) betterkatethannever** : ...

**(7:33 am) alexanderhamilton** : Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with all of you. 

 

**lukewarmwater** > **vitaminK**

 

**(4:56 pm) lukewarmwater** : hey, can I ask you a question

**(4:58 pm) vitaminK** : yeah

**(4:59 pm) lukewarmwater** : Penelope's not mad at me right?

**(4:59 pm) vitaminK** : no

**(4:59 pm) vitaminK** : why would you think that?

**(5:00 pm) lukewarmwater** : well, I know she's not okay but I just wanted to know if it was something I did

**(5:01 pm) vitaminK** : you're right abt her not being okay 

**(5:01 pm) vitaminK** : but it's not because of you

**(5:02 pm) lukewarmwater** : can you tell me what's going on?

**(5:03 pm) vitaminK** : I'm just gonna tell you that it's abt the day of silence

**(5:03 pm) vitaminK** : it's not my place to talk about it

**(5:03 pm) vitaminK** : if you want to know, you should ask her

**(5:04 pm) lukewarmwater** : okay

**(5:04 pm) lukewarmwater** : thank you kev

**(5:04 pm) vitaminK** : no problem luke

 

**lukewarmwater** > **sun_shinygal**  

 

**(7:03 pm) lukewarmwater** : hey

**(7:06 pm) sun_shinygal** : hi

**(7:07 pm) lukewarmwater** : I know that these next couple of days are hard for you and I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it with me, but I cant stand knowing that you're hurting and I cant at least try to help. 

**(7:07 pm) lukewarmwater** : Penelope, I'm crazy about you and I dont care if you think you're burdening me, you're not

**(7:07 pm) lukewarmwater** : so please, let me help. 

**(7:07 pm) lukewarmwater** : are you home rn?

**(7:08 pm) sun_shinygal** : yes

**(7:08 pm) lukewarmwater** : I'm swinging by to give you a hug

**(7:08 pm) lukewarmwater** : and I'm offering up a drive if you want it

**(7:08 pm) sun_shinygal** : wait I look like a mess

**(7:08 pm) sun_shinygal** : and I'm just gonna cry the whole time

**(7:09 pm) sun_shinygal** : sunshiny penny isn't as bright right now

**(7:09 pm) lukewarmwater** : that's okay

**(7:09 pm) lukewarmwater** : you dont have to be sunshiny penny for me, just be penny. 

**(7:09 pm) lukewarmwater** : I'll be there in five 

**(7:10 pm) sun_shinygal** : thank you 

 

**[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**  > **lookitup**  

 

**(12:46 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: hey, I'm outside ur door

**(12:50 am) lookitup** : der, it's one in the morning

**(12:50 am) lookitup** : what are you doing 

**[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/) sent (1) photo**

**(12:51 am) lookitup** : a-

**(12:51 am) lookitup** : are those sweet tart ropes?

**(12:51 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: maybeeee

**(12:51 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: can I have my hearts back?

**(12:52 am) lookitup** : yes

**(12:52 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: then yeah, they're the ropes

**(12:52 am) lookitup** : I'm cominfhdj 

**(12:52 am) lookitup** : im runsnjnf 

**(12:53 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: did you just fall on the stairs?

**(12:53 am) lookitup** : idk what you're talking about 

**(12:53 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: open the door babe

**(12:53 am) lookitup** : : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I'm not kidding when i say that sweet tart ropes are the best things in the universe


	13. spencer is an airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (7:17 am) leavemealone: Um-
> 
> (7:17 am) leavemealone: What is happening? 
> 
> (7:18 am) betterthanyouandyourmom: aaron, what bender are you?
> 
> (derek is uneducated and the whole gang is losing their minds about atla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oml I forgot how much fun this is to write

 

**the Friend ship**

**(6:34 am) vitaminK** : okay let's talk about The Last Airbender

**(6:40 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: oml

**(6:40 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: w h y dont we ever talk about cool things

**(6:43 am) lookitup** : um

**(6:43 am) lookitup** : exCUSE ME

**(6:43 am) lukewarmwater** : oh you're in for it now Derek

**(6:44 am) notyourprincess** : RIP

**(6:44 am) tarannasuarus** : RIP 

**(6:44 am) alexanderhamilton** : RIP 

**(6:45 am) lookitup** : AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER IS ONE OF THE COOLEST ANIMATED TELEVISION SHOWS OF OUR DECADE. I WILL NOT STAND IDLY BY AND ALLOW THIS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT GO UNCHECKED. 

**(6:45 am) betterkatethannever** : ho ly shit

**(6:46 am) tarannasuarus** : wow. all caps. I hope you're satisfied with your life Derek

**(6:46 am) tarannasuarus** : cause it's about to be over

**(6:47 am) lukewarmwater** : and wait until penny wakes up

**(6:47 am) lukewarmwater** : then you're really dead

**(6:47 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: SPENCER IM SORRY

**(6:47 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I DIDNT KNOW

**(6:47 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I HAVENT SEEN IT

**(6:47 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: AND PENELOPE PLEASE, IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO

**(6:48 am) vitaminK** : oof. this isn't looking good for you derek.

**(6:48 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: PLEASE, KEVIN. SAVE ME

**(6:48 am) lookitup** : HE CANT SAVE YOU NOW

**(6:48 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: kEVIN PLEASE

**(6:49 am) vitaminK** : sometimes death is deserved 

**(6:49 am) alexanderhamilton** : ajdjjckdkck

**(6:50 am) alexanderhamilton** : its been nice knowing you Derek

**(6:52 am) sun_shinygal** : ...

**(6:52 am) tarannasuarus** : o m g

**(6:52 am) sun_shinygal** : derek morgan 

**(6:52 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: babygirl, I stg

**(6:52 am) sun_shinygal** : how DARE you

**(6:52 am) sun_shinygal** : you know what 

**(6:53 am) alexanderhamilton** : oh no

**(6:53 am) betterkatethannever** : its abt to get good

**(6:54 am) sun_shinygal** : you're coming over to my house tmr and we're watching atla

**(6:54 am) sun_shinygal** : ALL OF IT

**(6:55 am) sun_shinygal** : anyone else who isn't educated or who /is/ educated can come and watch too

**(6:55 am) vitaminK** : Yes

**(6:55 am) tarannasuarus** : I'm definitely down!

**(6:56 am) soccerskillz** : ILL BRING SNACKS

**(6:56 am) alexanderhamilton** : aw, I wish I could but I have a doctor's appointment 

**(6:57 am) notyourprincess** : rip, me too

**(6:57 am) notyourprincess** : it's best if I lay low for a while after all the activities in the past month

**(6:57 am) notyourprincess** : but rest assured, I have watched the show and adORE IT

**(6:57 am) notyourprincess** : suki could kill me and I'd say thank you

**(6:58 am) alexanderhamilton** : oh me too 

**(6:59 am) alexanderhamilton** : but I took the online quiz and apparently I'm an earth bender 

**(6:59 am) notyourprincess** : omg theres a QUIZ?

**(7:00 am) betterkatethannever** : alex, PLEASE send the link 

**(7:01 am) alexanderhamilton** : <https://www.allthetests.com/quiz31/quiz/1411234588/Serious-Avatar-Quiz-What-bender-are-you>

**(7:02 am) lukewarmwater** : oh! I've taken this quiz!

**(7:02 am) lukewarmwater** : apparently I'm a water bender

**(7:02 am) soccerskillz** : not surprised 

**(7:02 am) soccerskillz** : you're very chill luke

**(7:03 am) lookitup** : also, water is in his username

**(7:03 am) sun_shinygal** : omg destiny 

**(7:04 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : I'd love to watch atla and I'm pretty sure I'm a fire bender

**(7:04 am) notyourprincess** : again, not surprised 

**(7:04 am) betterkatethannever** : yeah, fiery rossi being anything but a fire bender would be wrong

**(7:05 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : flameo hotman

**(7:05 am) sun_shinygal** : :O

**(7:05 am) notyourprincess** : oh my akskxkc

**(7:06 am) tarannasuarus** : and thus we have decided to stan forever 

**(7:06 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: ...

**(7:06 am)[thebomb.com](http://thebomb.com/)**: I feel like I'm missing something 

**(7:07 am) lookitup** : well I WONDER WHY 

**(7:07 am) thebomb.com** : bAB E

**(7:07 am) lookitup** : take the quiz! I'm curious!

**(7:08 am) thebomb.com** : well, I cant deny you spence 

**(7:08 am) betterkatethannever** : gay

**(7:08 am) lukewarmwater** : gay 

**(7:08 am) vitaminK** : gay 

**(7:09 am) thebomb.com** : *ariana grande voice* what about it

**(7:10 am) tarannasuarus** : I think I'm a water bender 

**(7:10 am) sun_shinygal** : kin! 

**(7:10 am) tarannasuarus** : we're the best!

**(7:11 am) lukewarmwater** : can't argue with that

**(7:11 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : boo! 

**(7:11 am) betterkatethannever** : booo!

**(7:12 am) tarannasuarus** : oh n o 

**(7:13 am) tarannasuarus** : of /course/ you're a fire bender 

**(7:13 am) betterkatethannever** : 🔥🔥

**(7:14 am) sun_shinygal** : 🌊

( **7:14 am) sun_shinygal** : I put out your fire

**(7:14 am) betterkatethannever** : ☄

**(7:14 am) betterkatethannever** : boom

**(7:15 am) lookitup** : oh my-

**(7:15 am) vitaminK** : IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE SOZINS COMET

**(7:17 am) leavemealone** : Um-

**(7:17 am) leavemealone** : What is happening? 

**(7:18 am) betterthanyouandyourmom** : aaron, what bender are you? 

**(7:18 am) leavemealone** : I think Earth

**(7:19 am) thebomb.com** : apparently I am too! 

**(7:19 am) notyourprincess** : squad

**(7:19 am) notyourprincess** : me too

**(7:20 am) lookitup** : well, no wonder we work together so well der

**(7:20) lookitup** : I'm an airbender 

**(7:21 am) lookitup** : hypothetically speaking of course 

**(7:22 am) alexanderhamilton** : 'hypothetically' 

**(7:22 am) tarannasuarus** : spencer.

**(7:22 am) tarannasuarus** : are you an airbender?

**(7:23 am) lookitup** : ...

**(7:23 am) lukewarmwater** : dude, hes totally an airbender

**(7:24 am) soccerskillz** : s p encer 

**(7:25 am) lookitup** : my lips are sealed. 

**(7:26 am) sun_shinygal** : w ow 

**(7:26 am) sun_shinygal** : so just to recap,

**(7:27 am) sun_shinygal** : em, derek, alex and aaron are earthbenders, tara, luke and I are water benders, dave and kate are fire benders and will and Spencer are air benders 

**(7:27 am) sun_shinygal** : also derek is uneducated 

**(7:27 am) thebomb.com** : :O

**(7:28 am) sun_shinygal** : oh, and Spencer is quite possibly, maybe, most likely an ACTUAL airbender 

**(7:28 am) notyourprincess** : yeah, that sounds abt right

**(7:29 am) sun_shinygal** : huh. alright. 

**(7:29 am) sun_shinygal** : so at 3 on sat? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chapters might just become me gushing about my favorite TV shows sjdjdj


End file.
